


Free

by ParumDraco



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, maleval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParumDraco/pseuds/ParumDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent frees her beloved raven from his servitude, but is he ready to leave her side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

“You’re free to go.”

The words were a knife in his chest. Go? Where could he possibly go? His place was by her side. Any life he’d had prior to her saving him was no more

“Didn’t you hear me?” Her voice roused him from his shock. “You no longer serve me.” Diaval winced at his mistress’s words. Ah, but she was no longer his mistress now, was she?

“You want me to leave?” he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

A flicker of pain flashed across Maleficent’s features, but was quickly replaced by her usual impassiveness.

“No,” she admitted quietly,“but your debt has been paid. You deserve your freedom again.”

“What life is left for me out there?” he demanded. “There’s nothing for me out there. Everything I care about is here.” His confession tore down that guarded expression she’d always worked so hard to maintain; now it came crumbling down and was replaced with a look of pain and longing.

He knew she was sorry for bringing so much unexpected change into his once simple life, but he was not. He was grateful that whatever gods there were had allowed for his fate to become intertwined with hers. She’d been the one to transform his mundane life into one worth, well, living.

At last, after a painful few moments of silence, Maleficent spoke. “If you wish to stay here, I won’t stop you. In fact, I’d very much like it if you chose to stay.” Her words brought a reassured smile to his face.

“You’d be at quite a loss if I left, wouldn’t you?” he joked.

“Yes, I would,” she admitted with a soft chuckle. “I daresay I’ve grown fond of your company. It’d be lonesome without your presence.”

“I do have a way of livening things up.”

“Such an arrogant raven.”

“Such a venomous faery.”

Her ruby lips curled into that bright smile of hers that always tugged at his heartstrings, and he found himself smiling back like the lovestruck fool he was. He realized her hand was pressed against his cheek.

“Sweet Diaval,” she murmured. “How did I ever grow so lucky as to stumble upon you?”

“You have the damned farmer and his dogs to thank,” he replied softly, and clasped his hands around her own. Maleficent tensed slightly, and Diaval released his grasp, knowing Stefan was the only other individual who’d touched her so intimately. It would take her time to grow used to accepting another lover after being betrayed by her first. After a few moments, Maleficent took his hands again with a newfound confidence. “We’ll take take things slow,” he promised her, and he felt her wave of relief.

“Thank you,” she said.

The two of them stayed that way for a while, just relishing in each other’s presences. In due time, the both of them knew, things would get easier. For now though, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! This is my first maleval fanfic, so constructive criticism is very much appreciated! 
> 
> I know this drabble was awfully fluffy for Diaval and Maleficent, but I’m just getting back into writing, so if might take me a while to get a grasp of these two’s personalities. In the mean time, I do hope the fluff isn’t too nauseating. 
> 
> -Sara


End file.
